Evarlasting Rivalry
by TheVocaloidRocker
Summary: A thrilling adventure with blood and gore, kissing, yuri, yaoi, and much more. Get buckled up for this epic journey!
1. Flashback To The Beginning

Everlasting Rivalry

**Chapter One: The Flashback to The Beginning**

Miku lie in a puddle of her own crimson blood. Her eyes fluttered as the unbearable pain stabbed her side. As Kaito and Luka gave her wry smiles with guns in their hands, the memories of her Vocaloid career came flooding back through her mind.

When Miku was in school, she was bullied for having such a high voice. However, every day she went to the field next to her house and sang. One day she abruptly stopped when she saw a yellow-haired girl with a side ponytail come up to her.

"Hi, I'm Akita Neru," she said, smiling.

"Uh... I'm Miku."

"You have a nice voice, Miku."

"Thanks," Miku gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, do you wanna join the Vocaloids?"

"Vocaloids?"

"Yeah! They're a singing group. I think you'd be a great member." Now her smile was more open.

"Uh... sure- ahh!"

Neru pulled her arm, laughing. She ran all the way to what's now known as the Vocaloid House, but five years ago they called it "The Clubroom".

"C'mon, Kaito, Luka, Rin, Len, Teto, and Miki are there! I want you to meet 'em."

Neru busted through the door and yelled, "New member!~".

That was when everyone flooded into the living room to see what was going on. The two blonde nine year-olds were the first ones in, and their mouths dropped open. They were about to scream with happiness but Neru glared at them and their mouths closed again.

"Miku, introduce yourself.~" Neru said happily.

"Hi, I'm Miku." She gave a weak smile.

The girl named Teto came up to her.

"Hi Miku, I'm Teto."

"Hi," Miku's smile grew warm.

That was all Miku could process before Neru's voice interrupted.

"Miku! Mikuuu!" Neru cried.

"N...Neru..." Miku could barely speak.

"Miku, you have to come with me to a doctor... I can't let you di—" Neru was stopped in her tracks as Miku's lips touched Neru's as much as she could go with her injury. The heartfelt kiss left Neru dazed as Miku fell back and said her last words:

"I- I love you."

"Miku? M- Miku? Miku!" Neru fell onto Miku's chest and sobbed as she felt the warmth dying off of her body. Miku was the only person she ever loved, and now she was gone.

Kaito and Luka were already halfway home by then.

"So, how's it going with you and Setsuko?" Luka questioned.

"I think she really likes me, but she might end up hating me after what I did to Miku," said Kaito with a serious tone, "But anyways, what's with you and Rin? You two look happy together."

"Yeah," Luka giggled, "I really like her, and I think she likes me back..." Luka's face grew dark.

"What's wrong?" Kaito had a tint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know... I just had this bad feeling."

"Hmm."

As they approached the Vocaloid House, Hachune was running around screaming.

"Hey, hey! Hachune, get over here," Kaito said.

Hachune stopped in her tracks with a questioning "Ahh?", and ran up to Kaito, crying with her little round white eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"AHH!" Hachune made an outline of a leek in the air, and then put her hands into fists and spread her fingers out really fast as if to say, "poof!".

"Ah, I see. Your leeks are gone again?"

Hachune gave a confirming "Ahhhh!"

"Baby Miku put them in the cabinet so she could hide them from you. Don't tell her I told you."  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" Hachune was really happy.

Rin walked into the room, yawning. She started to go into the kitchen when Hachune went after her with a leek.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed, "STAY AWAY STAY AWAAAAY!"

"Umm...Rin?"

Rin gasped, "Luka! Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine!~"

Luka was getting ready for Rin to hate her for the rest of her life.

**Chapter Two: The Real Beginning**


	2. The Real Beginning

**Chapter Two: The Real Beginning**

Before all of the drama happened, Miku and Neru were sitting on the balcony stargazing. The stars looked like pure white sparkles of light in the deep blue sky. Miku seemed like she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong Miku?Neru asked with concern, but she didn't show it on her face.

"I have a headache,Miku said with her head in hand.

"Maybe it's from when Hachune hit you with that leek. You did put up a fight for it..."

Miku gave a weak giggle.

"No, I think my headache would be a little more severe if that happened to me. Her swing is really powerful, you know."

Neru let out a sigh, 添eah."

Miku gave a questioning look, but Neru was already standing.

"I'm gonna go lie down,she said abruptly.

"Okay,Miku's eyes saddened. After ten minutes of sitting alone on the balcony, she decided that Neru wasn't coming back. So she went into the bedroom where Neru was fast asleep, and left the door cracked as she left.

Miku didn't know what to do, so she decided that Setsuko might still be up. She peeked through the door where she found her practicing her vocals. When Miku entered, Setsuko stopped and said, 展hat's up Miku?"

"Neru seems kind of off lately. I don't know what it is, but I think that it might have to do with me."

"It's probably nothing,she started to lower her voice to a whisper, 鄭nd you know what happened to her in her childhood. She couldn't forget what happen"

"What happened in her childhood?Miku asked with wide eyes.

"You don't know?Setsuko looked surprised.

"No! What happened?she was eager to know what happened.

Neru... was raped as a child by her dad. She hasn't been able to forget it ever since... that's why her attitude changed so much from when she was a kid."

"Oh,Miku said, ashamed that she asked in the first place, 的 just thought the attitude thing was from someone stealing her mangoes..."  
She laughed, 哲o, no no. It's just about her dad. Don't worry about it. You don't have anything to do with it."

"That's a relief,Miku smiled. She still wanted to be able to help Neru, but she didn't know how.

When Miku returned to her room, Neru was standing up, looking at some old pictures of her family. She slowly opened a drawer and took out a lighter. Before Miku knew it the pictures were on fire and were being thrown out of the window.

"What're you doing?!Miku looked shocked.

Neru whipped around, her side-tail whacking the wall.

"When did you get in here?"

"...Just now. Listen, I want to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk right now. I'm kind of tired."

Miku could tell she was lying.

"You know what? Fine. I'm going for a slammed the door behind her, leaving Neru stunned.

"Why did Miku have to storm off like that... sheForget flopped over on the bed and fell asleep.

Miku walked out into the rain and looked up at the gray clouds overhead.

"Damn it. Why did I have to slam the door? I probably pissed Neru off even more. I don't even normally act like that... what came over me?Miku looked down at her shoes.

"Miku..."  
Miku shot a glance over her shoulder, and turned around.

"What do you want Rin?"

Rin sensed a bit of agitation in Miku's voice, and was taken aback by it.

"What's wrong?"

"Neru. She's still not loosening up. I know what happened to her, but now she won't even let me talk to her."

Rin's face turned white.

"What's with you?"

Rin held up her index finger and pointed straight ahead.

Miku's face drained as well.


End file.
